Love In An Elevator
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Sterling and Natalie are in an elevator that is taken forever to get to the top floor. There's only one thing to do to waste time. Sterling/OC


Natalie was on the second floor waiting for the elevator, which was seeming to take FOREVER, and when it finally came up, there was only one person in there.

An attractive middle-aged man wearing a suit which consisted of a jacket, white shirt and dark blue tie.

His thinning brown hair and round belly only made him more attractive.

"Hello gorgeous," he smiled.

"Sterling," Natalie smiled back.

This was the man she had wanted to get her hands on for six months.

"What floor are you going to?"

"The top, fifteenth," she answered.

Sterling pressed the button with 15 on and the doors closed.

Behind her, Natalie could feel him staring at her but was distracted when the doors opened on the third and fourth floor to reveal no one waiting.

"It seems the elevators are having problems," Sterling said.

"Really? You think?" Natalie replied, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"I don't think anything, kitten, but I am wondering how much of a risk taker you are."

"What do you mean?" She asked, warily.

"Well, we have eleven more floors to stop at and no one seems to be waiting at any of them, so I'm wondering if you take risks," he answered as he started to loosen his tie.

"You are a bad influence on me Jim Sterling," Natalie purred while following his lead and removing her jumper.

Sterling approached her with his tie now undone and when he had her in the corner of the elevator, he turned her round and tied her hands together with his tie.

"There's nothing sexier than the thought of you being totally submissive," he whispered into Natalie's ear before spinning her round. "Now then, let's get this shirt off, shall we? I want to see every little bit of you."

"How are you going to do that if you can't get the shirt off?" Natalie moved her hands behind her to show him what she meant.

"Watch that mouth, young lady, or I'll have to gag you."

"Promises, promises."

Sterling undid the top button and placed a kiss on Natalie's skin and then undid the next button, kissing her skin again.

With each button opened, his lips caressed her skin, until her shirt was half open; he pulled Natalie's shirt open and buried his head between her boobs.

She sighed and rested her head back against the elevator wall.

"Do you want me to do this?" He ripped Natalie's bra open and pinched her left nipple with his lips. "And this?" He did the same to her right nipple and she gasped, causing him to look up at her and smile.

*Ding* the elevator reached the next floor and Natalie realised she was stood against the back wall with her chest bared to the world.

'This really is a bit risky', Natalie thought to herself and held her breath as the door opened.

Sterling turned round and when no one was there and the doors closed, he turned back to her.

"I told you there wouldn't be anyone there, you're not regretting this are you?"

Natalie started to answer but the words got stuck in her throat as Sterling untucked his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

The hair at the top of his chest made her mouth water and her eyes followed the opening of his shirt down to the chubby belly that made her climax whenever she was home alone thinking about him.

"Oh Jim, are you just gonna stand there with that sexy body, teasing me?"

"Well, what would you like me to do, darlin'?"

"I want you to get over here and give me some," Natalie purred.

Sterling used his body to push her back and he kissed her, his lips soft and hot; Natalie could feel his chest hair against her boobs and wrapped her leg around his to hold him against her.

His tongue prodded her lips and she opened them, letting him in and massage her tongue.

"God," Natalie groaned when he had stopped.

"Natalie," he groaned back, kissing her neck and then kneeling down in front of her.

*Ding* Sterling waited until the elevator doors were open to pull Natalie's trousers open and pull them down.

She looked to the doors and out into the open hall outside, then looked back to Sterling, still down on his knees, very slowly pulling down her thong.

"You're a little daredevil, aren't you?" Natalie smirked down at him.

"And you're a bad girl," he said back and licked up her thigh, moving his tongue across as the doors closed. "Open."

Natalie shuffled, awkwardly, until her legs were wide open enough for him to kiss her gently, and then lick her back and forth.

"Sterling, I ain't gonna be able to stand much longer if you do that," she puffed and rolled her eyes.

"What about if I do this then?" He asked and pushed a finger inside her.

"Uhhh, yeah!"

"Shall I add another one?"

Natalie yelled out and looked down at him, watching him undo his belt and trousers; when he stood up his trousers stayed on the floor and she focused on his boxers, straining around his cock, which was hard and ready.

_*****_Ding* Natalie was so happy no one was waiting for the elevator because both she and Sterling were practically naked.

"Take them off," Natalie begged him.

He raised an eyebrow and slid his boxers over his cock, smiling at her.

She couldn't avert her eyes at the size of him and was surprised when he was right in front of her, lifting her head up and kissing her, hard and passionately.

Natalie kissed him back, massaging his tongue with hers and it was getting her more and more wet and what helped was the feeling of his hands sliding down her chest, kneading her boobs and moving down to her waist and around to her bum.

She gasped when she felt herself being lifted, her back sliding up the wall and the tip of his cock rubbing the outside of her cunt.

"James, don't tease me! Fuck me!" Natalie shouted at him and he chuckled.

"That dirty language just makes me want to tease you more."

He pushed in a tiny bit and pulled out before she had time to react.

"You bastard," Natalie panted.

"I'm not a bastard, I'm a fucker," Sterling said and pushed himself in.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh god Natalie, you're really fucking tight."

"It's been a while, I've been waiting for you," Natalie whispered in his ear and licked it.

Sterling groaned, rolled his head and started fucking her slowly.

"Yeah Jim, yeah," she moaned, loud. "Harder, fuck me harder."

He slid out and started to pound into Natalie, his hands squeezing the bottom of her thighs.

She was barely aware of the *Ding* as she rested her head on his shoulder and bit him.

"Ahh, you dirty little bitch!" Sterling shouted and sped up his thrusts.

"Oh Sterling, you're . . .you're amazing."

Natalie licked and kissed his neck.

"Jesus Nat, fucking hell," Sterling panted as he pumped in and out of her and then moved his head across as his kissed and tongue raped her.

She could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm and so could Sterling because he suddenly started to fuck her harder and faster than she felt possible.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh god!" Natalie shouted out as the orgasm flooded over her and made her see stars; Sterling groaned loudly as he cum at the same time.

"Bloody hell," he sighed, resting his head on Natalie's shoulder.

"Jim, that was . . .that was . . .oh wow."

He laughed and kissed her, softly this time.

"We should get dressed, darlin', we've only got two more floors left."

Natalie turned round, hinting that he needed to untie her and when her hands were free, she buttoned up her shirt, hoping no one would see her broken bra beneath.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" She giggled and watched him getting dressed.

"If they did, I hope they enjoyed it as much as I bloody did," Sterling winked and handed Natalie her trousers.

"Wait, what about my-" She was about to say 'my pants' but stopped when Sterling pulled them away.

"These? Oh, I'm keeping these."

Natalie watched him, open-mouthed as he stuffed them into his pocket.

"Hurry up and put your trousers on," he laughed and the elevator doors opened onto her floor just as she finished doing them up.

She didn't really know what to do so Natalie picked up her jumper up off the floor and headed for the doors.

"Natalie."

Natalie turned round and stopped the doors from closing by putting her hands against them. "Yeah?"

"You'll get your thong back when we meet again."

"You want to see me again?" She grinned.

"After that? Too bloody right, and next time darlin', I'll be going down."

The elevator doors closed and Natalie was left standing there, replaying the best sex she had ever had.


End file.
